


[竹晰]禁果

by Mayer117



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayer117/pseuds/Mayer117
Summary: 安全词：欣欣（本篇未用到）不明显暗示的女a dom×男b sub逻辑混乱，语言无序。污言秽语，不知所云。
Relationships: 竹晰
Kudos: 8





	[竹晰]禁果

**Author's Note:**

> 安全词：欣欣（本篇未用到）  
> 不明显暗示的女a dom×男b sub  
> 逻辑混乱，语言无序。污言秽语，不知所云。

王晰三个月没见金宴竹了，还有芒果儿。

拍摄时压力大，生了场病，断断续续到回家也没好个七七八八，心里总像压着点什么似的，闷闷的，可是还要笑着人际、练和声。王晰也找过各种方法给自己解压，但总归最有效的那人不在身边，其他一切手段就像饮鸩止渴一般，只会让他愈发想要金宴竹。

金宴竹去机场接人的时候王晰便在车上睡了一觉，即使没有腺体刺激的特化的嗅觉细胞，王晰依然能感受到金宴竹的存在，这使他觉得安全，快到家门口才醒来。

“我怕芒果儿接受信息素的冲击不舒服，让他去爸妈家玩了。”无论是金宴竹温柔地解释还是放在家里客厅的东西具有极其明显的暗示，王晰竟出奇的感到放松，他又听到金宴竹说，“今年气儿给的足，家里没加湿，你多喝点水。电影结束前都喝光啊。”

哦，电影。金宴竹带着王晰坐在客厅沙发上挑着影片，茶几上都是金宴竹出发前提前备好的水——这已经不是暗示了。

“还有记得观后感，”正挑得尽兴的人突然回过头来，笑眯眯地看着王晰，像是年轻的、还停留在叛逆期的少女，用一些无伤大雅的恶作剧来捉弄喜欢的男孩子时，那古灵精怪的样子，让王晰感到不可言说的善意，只是说出来的话让人已经预感到了为难，她问，“写下来还是跟我说？”单纯和恶劣近乎完美的在她身上融合——一如少女般天真的模样。

王晰想了想，“要你问我，还想要个亲亲。”

金宴竹挑了挑眉，“好，这么会撒娇的？过来。”

王晰听话地凑上去，结果只是被人碰了碰嘴唇，金宴竹又继续兴致勃勃地去挑片子，王晰有些委屈，却也只是给自己倒了杯水。

脑子一片浆糊。有人在说话，很多人在说话，电影里年轻的男男女女在party上大声的说话，但此时王晰却无法分出任何一点心思在电影上，近乎实质的来自金宴竹的压迫感几乎占据了他全部的心神，空气中金宴竹的信息素浓郁得快要凝出结晶。

他想，如果他是一个Omega的话，此时应该已经流着水哭求着金宴竹操他，应该会在不被触碰的情况下射出，等金宴竹真的操得他神志不清的时候前端只能可怜的泌出一些稀稀拉拉的精水，后面被射满，然后恬不知耻地为她怀上孩子，即使被顶弄得说不出话来，也要断断续续地求她不要带套、不要避孕、不要打掉，如果可以的话，他已经想到要一边怀着孩子一边挨操了。

——但可惜，他只是个Beta。为什么说恬不知耻呢？因为他是个Beta。王晰几乎要沉浸于这种想象了，自己被金宴竹的信息素包裹着，满脑子都是一些永远不可能发生的、他却极渴望发生的情景，电影里人物的声音变得遥远，王晰觉得脑子昏沉沉的，但他偏还要分出一些理智和意识控制自己不要尿出来。

“在想什么呢？”金宴竹突然问。

“想……为你怀个孩子。”

一个Beta，即使心里将那些淫荡的、放浪的情景想到了极点，身体的反应依旧平淡。唯独这时，唯独这时他会想，如果他是个Omega就好了，可以躺在他的Alpha身下，哭泣着或者尖叫着，但是全心全意的敞开身体接纳，可以呜咽着和他的Alpha撒娇，“对，那里…快、快点…好棒…”嘴里发出羞人的呻吟也无所谓。可是他不是。

金宴竹拍了拍他的肚子。

小腹微微隆起，好像刚怀上芒果儿的时候，但是又不同。芒果儿是个意外，一个美好得王晰至今想起都觉得惊喜的意外。裤子被拉到膝盖的腿弯处，衣服也被撩到小腹上方，露出的皮肤微凉，金宴竹的手放在王晰的肚子上，那一点温热使王晰瑟缩了一下，本就止不住的尿意现在更是汹涌，王晰甚至感觉到尿道泌出的一点尿液沾湿了内裤。不可以，现在还没被允许。王晰知道他现在在快要忍不住的边缘。

金宴竹也看到王晰内裤上神色的水痕，但这不妨碍她手上微微使力，轻柔的力道却足够刺激此时此刻的王晰，手掌温热，像是为吃坏的宝宝揉肚子那样对待他。手上多么恶劣言语间就有多么温柔，她说，“没关系的，憋不住就尿在这里啊。”

她在诱惑他一步步丢掉那些此时此刻妨碍着什么的羞耻心。

王晰恍然想起，那是快要生芒果儿的时候，医院里的护士和他闲聊一些基本的生理知识，“排尿反射和宫缩反射都是正反馈的，就是开始宫缩了之后就会宫缩得越来越厉害，就像是你憋尿憋了很久之后去尿尿刚开始的时候会越尿越急，根本控制不住。”

他只要想想就会觉得快要尿出来。

“去浴室，好吗？”模糊嘶哑的声音带着一些微不可察的小心翼翼，王晰轻轻抓住金宴竹上衣的下摆。

金宴竹笑了，手指顺着王晰肚脐上纹身的纹理轻划，“大点声，我听不清。”

王晰几乎难以抑制汹涌的尿意，他努力紧绷着肌肉，似乎只让尿意更折磨人，不是这一刻，就是下一刻，王晰不知道本能何时能战胜理智，这就像把他架在名为羞耻的断崖的边缘，理智拴着他但随时可能断裂，最原始的欲望却像是不断加在他脚脖上的砝码，一刻重于一刻，他随时可能落入深渊。王晰只得尽力满足金宴竹的要求，幸好那并不为难人，“竹子，去浴室，好吗？”

金宴竹说“好啊”，放过了王晰的纹身，金宴竹又问，“要自己去还是我抱你去？”

“自…自己去。”

“裤子呢？要提上吗？”语气自然得就像是在问芒果儿想穿哪件衣服。

王晰手中攥紧衣服的布料已经被他揉得不像样子，浸透了汗水，他只是摇了摇头。

“去吧。”

得到允许的王晰扶着沙发背缓缓地站了起来，姿势的改变使早已在边缘的尿意更加难以抑制。再忍一下就好了，王晰悄悄对自己说。快要漫过堤坝的水只差一滴，偏还因为王晰前进的动作翻着浪花，从客厅到浴室的路不长，每一步都可能是翻过堤坝的那一浪，而这浪终于在王晰使力打开门的一瞬间冲破了摇摇欲坠的堤，泛滥的水灾，而王晰是唯一一个在水中挣扎的人，没有人救他。憋了太久的尿液涌出，即使阴茎被包裹在内裤中也挡不住哗哗的水声，温热的液体顺着腿部隐约的肌肉的纹路向下流去，给因为裸露在空气中并不温暖的皮肤带来一丝暖意，和更多的、铺天盖地而来的羞耻。

王晰看到镜子里的自己，内裤湿了大半，只有裤腰还是干净的，但它一直向下滴水，湿漉漉地粘在皮肤上，大腿内侧是尿液留下的痕迹，运动裤堪堪卡在膝弯，堆积的布料也被淋湿，歪歪扭扭的深色顺着小腿向下，拖鞋里积了尿液，袜子全部湿透了。王晰动了动脚趾，被尿液浸透的布料阻止了他的动作。

最让他难堪的是，他还在不断的尿出来，不断的感受到释放的快感——与性欲的快感不同，以及与此同时，在镜子里看到自己被衣服包裹着尿尿的羞耻。他仿佛一个不曾经过学习、可以随地尿尿的野蛮人，被名为衣服的东西包裹着，自然地不懂什么叫羞耻心，直到他在衣服里尿出来的一瞬间，却像是偷食了禁果的亚当与夏娃，头一次面对陌生的情感，却不断地接受情感的冲击，又无能为力，也无人救他。

王晰犹豫地伸出手将内裤拉下去，堵住尿道口，可尿液却在手指与尿道口的缝隙间更汹涌地喷出来，落在地上又高高的溅到他的上衣，留下一两滴孤零零的水痕。王晰调整了手指的位置，将尿液全部堵在那小小的出口。

金宴竹慢悠悠地给电影按了暂停后来到浴室看到的便是这一幕。狼狈甚至称得上混乱的场景，王晰孤零零地站在那里，好像随时会被无尽的负面情绪卷走。金宴竹走上前去，从后面拥住他，轻轻拨开王晰堵住尿道的手指。瘦的血管突出的手沾满尿液，金宴竹还是将自己的手指插进那样一只手的指缝，温柔而坚定。金宴竹轻轻吻他耳后的皮肤，她说，“没事了，尿吧。”

她来救他了。

王晰的眼角迅速变红了，那些被堵在膀胱和尿道的液体淅淅沥沥的流出，金宴竹用另一只手接住，微黄的液体落在掌心里，又从指缝间流走。“王晰，尿出来。”金宴竹含着王晰的耳垂轻轻说着，让王晰感安全。直到不再有尿液流出。

金宴竹依旧没有松开王晰的手，像牵着小孩子一样牵着王晰往前走。

她把花洒拿下放在水池里，打开龙头试了水温和水流大小——一个让王晰觉得很久的时间，单手操作，麻烦又不方便，直到金宴竹觉得合适才放开王晰的手。

王晰突然被放开，有些小小的委屈，动了动手指，最终也没有伸手去抓住金宴竹。

“把裤子脱了。”仍旧是带了点命令的语气。

王晰蹬掉了裤子，湿漉漉的袜子却还留在脚上。

“袜子也脱了。”金宴竹笑了，真是像个小孩子，“站这儿。”

王晰在水龙头下站着，金宴竹认认真真地拿着花洒给他冲洗，真正温热的水流洗干净他身上那些粘腻的液体。

“伸手。”王晰便乖乖把手伸出来。

“自己搓搓。”王晰就认认真真把手放在水流下认真的搓洗。落在地面上的水流溅起小小的水珠，打在脚面上，打湿金宴竹的裤腿。王晰看着积了水的地面，偷偷的笑了出来。

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然写了TBC但是不会有下篇了


End file.
